This application from the State University of New York (SUNY) responds to the NINDS RFA to participate as a Clinical Site in the Network for Excellence in Neuroscience Clinical Trials (NEXT). We have brought together the 4 SUNY Academic Health Centers (AHC), their local and diverse communities, and their liaisons with industry and hospital and clinic networks. This will insure a robust and accessible infrastructure to facilitate rapid development and implementation of protocols in neurological disorders affecting adult and pediatric populations. By combining 4 SUNY campuses into one application, we have created an innovative and very large network of patients with extremely diverse ethnic and racial backgrounds that will facilitate a sustained and powerful influence on neurological clinical trial performance leading to a faster pipeline to phase 3 trials. Momentum for successful SUNY cross-campus projects has increased dramatically over the past several years with key leadership forming and supporting the formation of SUNY REACH via institutional hard dollars and grants. There is now significant support and collaborative activities for neurological diseases within the SUNY REACH and this SUNY NEXT proposal will further enhance infrastructure and expand our SUNY Clinical Trials Network. We have built this network and continue to refine it to provide a comprehensive array of disease-specific expertise (adult and pediatric neurologic specialists and subspecialists), clinical trial expertise and experience including trial coordinators, clinical/translational research infrastructure, institutional commitment, and ongoing/expanding community-based advice and research. Our network can coordinate a large, geographically diverse cadre of specialist investigators to implement studies efficiently in response to disease-specific opportunities. We also have a group of junior/new clinical trialists, including under-represented minority investigators, who we will train in the performance of neurology clinical trials. We will explore, given our expertise and connectivity in telemedicine, the feasibility of performing clinical trials to more remote, smaller sites affiliate with the SUNY NEXT to gain greater representation of rural Americans into clinical trials. Our success will shift paradigms for collaborative structuring of clinical trials and ultimately improv public health.